


Toxic emotions.

by 699Spiritualgamer799



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bottom Suzaku, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Forced Marriage, Impregnation, M/M, Miscarriage, Murder, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Top Lelouch, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/699Spiritualgamer799/pseuds/699Spiritualgamer799
Summary: AU where Marianne never dies and Lelouch is the original successor to the throne. Lelouch falls in love with Suzaku at a young age, that's perfect for Lelouch because Charles zi Britannia made a plan for the marriage to stop the war however Genbu won't give up his son to Britannia that easily. Something happens and Suzaku ends up making his worst dream come true he was being forced to Marry Lelouch. Lelouch is used to people doing what he says so when Suzaku refuses Lelouch losses his temper. Will Lelouch learn to care for someone else or will toxic emotions take over?. In  Lelouch's family not everyone accepts Suzaku. (I don't not own code geass or the characters in it. The only thing I own is the writing.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first code geass fic so please enjoy. Everything in the tags will happen in later chapters. ☺ please enjoy it's going to be a angsty fic so read at your own risk.

Japan and britannia were at war, both sides knew that a marriage proposal could mean peace between the two places. Genbu Kururugi knew what the emperor of Britannia was suggesting, the Emperor Charles zi Britannia wanted his son to meet Suzaku. During the courtroom Charles began speaking to Genbu Kururugi "As you know we are at war, we could settle this easily. Let your son meet mine, Lelouch is a suitable boy despite him being only seven. If my son likes yours then we can consider this war over, by you giving us an ok for your sons hand in marriage" The emperor laughed "You don't have any right to refuse". Genbu looked at the Britannian emperor with hate "SCREW YOU, IF YOU THINK MY SON IS FOR NEGOTIATION. HE IS NOT AN OPTION IN THIS. YOUR PRINCE OF A SON IS SPOILED HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT PEOPLE". Marianne vi Britannia stood beside her husband "Hello prime minister of Japan, I simply request that you let Suzaku meet Lelouch. I promise no harm to your son, all I ask is that you let them meet. In front of us if you'd feel more comfortable?" Marianne smiled sweetly as she called out for her son, Lelouch walked into the courtroom "Hello, Mother. Why have you allowed me into the courtroom?" Marianne smiled "My son, your father and I have been talking about a future husband or wife for you. I think we've found the one, he is extremely cute and kind. He's compassionate I think you'd like him". Lelouch smiled "Very well, so where is the future Suzaku vi Britannia?" Suzaku walked out angry "Who do you think your talking about? I'm not yours I never will be! I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!" Lelouch kept the smile on his face, "Oh I like him very much, he's very impulsive. He's driven by his emotions, I've decided you will be my future wife Suzaku Kururugi. I know you are a male however I will address you as wife, I'll be wearing the pants in this. Now I'll be off see you later my bride". Suzaku was mad "IN YOUR DREAMS" Lelouch laughed "Your right, it will be in my dreams. Not just reality." Suzaku ran out of the courtroom and into the waiting room, he thought to himself, "Lelouch prince of Britannia, I swear I'll never marry you." Charles smiled "Then it's been decided how much for your son?. You will give him to me so my son can marry, Lelouch is my successor he will be emperor when I die. Standing beside him would be a good life for Suzaku, just think about it." Genbu laughed "I'll let this war continue but my son Suzaku is off limits, he will never marry a Britannia prince. If he does it will be over my dead body." Genbu walked out of the courtroom holding Suzaku's hand "Don't worry Suzaku, I won't let you marry that man." Suzaku smiled "I know". Lelouch looked at his father with a confused expression "Father why isn't he becoming my bride today? I get everything I want and I want him! I want him now, he will marry me." Charles laughed as he walked out with Marianne and Lelouch "My son, be patient you will get what you want". 

Suzaku began learning how to fight, despite being only seven he needed to learn. His father the prime minister had decided that. The days went by normal Suzaku would help the people of Japan in simple ways, passing out food or just washing clothes for them. Suzaku loved helping people, he loved seeing them happy. He hates the war that was raging on with each passing day more people died. A year had gone by so Suzaku thought about the stupid request of the Britannian prince he thought to himself "Me marry him? No I don't think so. He must be angry that he hasn't gotten his way, my people suffer while they can act normal. They have the advantage over my people, he's just a spoiled brat who gets things handed to him". Charles appeared again after a year, he had many nightmares with him. He had his soldiers break into the Prime Minister's room "Mr. Kururugi, it's been a year. My son Lelouch still wants his bride. I do believe Suzaku was promised to my son, so where is he?. Once they marry the sooner this war will stop." The Prime Minister was accepting of his death "Kill me I meant it a year ago, over my dead body will my son marry yours." Charles laughed "So be it" he was about to slit his throat when he heard someone yelling not to. Suzaku ran to his father's side "Please Charles zi Britannia, let my father go. We can end the war people are suffering on both sides". Charles smiled as he grabbed Suzaku by his arm "Suzaku, you can save your father and your people by marrying my son. What do you say? Will you say yes?" Suzaku looked mad but he was defeated "Let me go. Don't touch me" He made Charles let go of him "I will not marry your son" Charles was annoyed "Oh?" He began pressing his blade into the Prime Minister's neck "What about now Suzaku?" Suzaku wanted to cry but he wouldn't let tears fall yet "YES' I'LL MARRY PRINCE LELOUCH, LET MY FATHER GO PLEASE. TWO CONDITIONS SAVE MY PEOPLE AND MY FATHER" Charles had a nightmare pick Suzaku up "Agreed, my son will be pleased". The nightmare put Suzaku in Charles personal transportation unit. Charles looked at Suzaku "You'll be ok, I promise. Lelouch shouldn't hurt you if you don't out step yourself. You may never see your people or father again, your family is us now. You'll get your own room at first until you marry then you'll share my son's room, Lelouch is currently gone with his mother on a trip to see the world. He will be back when you two are sixteen so be a good boy and do what your told." Suzaku nodded,he didn't want to speak. Eventually, they arrived soldiers brought Suzaku to his room. Charles called his wife "Hello dear, Tell our son that I've got his precious bride. I know he still talks about the day the met" Marianne was excited "Lelouch your father caught your bride finally. Suzaku will be waiting for you to come home" Lelouch was clearly excited "Father, will he obey me like the servants do? I love him so much already, I bet he will grow to be the most beautiful." His parents agreed. 

Suzaku sat in his room, he turned off the lights so people wouldn't bother him. He ended up crying to himself, "Dad, I'm scared. Please save me, please object to this wedding. I can't marry him, I don't want to." A knock at the door interrupted his tears, Nunnally vi Britannia stood outside the door "Hello Suzaku, I heard your going to marry my brother. Welcome to our family, can I come in? Are you hungry? I know you aren't sleeping, I can hear your muffled sobs, it won't be so bad over here." Suzaku opened the door "Come in" Nunnally entered the room, she shut the door behind her "Hi Suzaku, my brother was right your very attractive. I wish I could marry you instead, but I know I can't" She hugged him "It's ok to cry" she began patting his back Suzaku cried on her. He didn't know what else to do, he felt alone here but she helped some. He cried himself to sleep so his head was on her lap as he slept, Nunnally sang him a quiet lullaby. "I hope tomorrow is better Suzaku, I can't imagine what you must feel. I'm sorry this happened".


	2. Why am i here in this place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert doesn't like Suzaku so he says some things to Suzaku. Nunnally talks with Suzaku about Lelouch. Suzaku opens up to Nunnally about his feelings, Nunally comforts Suzaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. Warning (Attempt rape and mental abuse). Everything in the tags will happen and Lelouch will be in the fic in chapter three😀.

Suzaku slept later than usual, it was around 11:30 maybe. It's probably due to circumstances he was in, he looked up to see the brown hair girl smiling at him "Good morning Suzaku, break feast is done. Do you want to join our family break feast? You turned into family since you got here so your more than welcome". Suzaku looked away "I'm ok, thank you". Nunnally frowned but then she smiled "It's ok, I'll bring you food back. It's ok, i wouldn't want to be social if I was in your place". Suzaku smiled it was a genuine smile, "Thank you Nunnally, I can't repay you for your kindness". She just smiled "I don't require pay but you can pay me back with smiles and your happiness. I love seeing people happy." Suzaku laughed "Ok, I think I can manage that". She walked out to go eat, after break feast she would bring Suzaku his plate. Gilbert looked at Nunally "Why didn't he come out to eat? Why does he insist on making things hard?" Nunally looked upset at his words "Suzaku isn't making things hard, he's just upset. He is social when you get to know him, he's a very sweet person. He isn't doing anything". Gilbert smiled, "Yes, I think your right. I'd like to get to know him personally, can i bring in his food to him instead of you?" Nunally did not like that idea however, she couldn't refuse in front of her family "Yeah, I think it would be nice if you two talked". Nunally lied she really didn't want Gilbert talking to Suzaku, everyone knew he didn't like the eleven's and Suzaku was one". 

Gilbert smiled at Nunnally, then he got up from the table as he carried the food to Suzaku's room. Gilbert knocked on the door "Can you open the door, or unlock it?. I brought you food". Suzaku didn't trust him, he didn't have a reason he just didn't "I'm ok, thank you" Gilbert was annoyed "I said open the door, I'm not asking again". Suzaku sighed then opened the door, Gilbert stepped inside the room "You know Lelouch has good taste in selecting his future spouse". Suzaku looked down "Thank you, when does Nunally come back?" Gilbert put the food on the table next to Suzaku "You know, if I were you I'd stop causing problems. Get along with the family and don't stay in here all day or I swear I'll make you come out by force. Your the reason your father now has a huge scar across his neck, if your father had died that day it would have been your fault. LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU". Suzaku didn't want to look, he knew very well that his father almost getting his throat slit was his fault. Suzaku didn't want to cause any more trouble than he already had so he looked Gilbert in his eyes, Gilbert smiled "Lelouch deserves better, he doesn't deserve a filthy 11. While in 11 territory how dirty did you get? Most 11s are sluts so are you?" Suzaku was confused "No i never slept with anyone, I'm not dirty. What are 11s anyways?" Gilbert laughed "Well now that you and Lelouch are soon to be wedded, Charles took over Japan and they are now called 11s. You can't do anything about it, the only thing your good for is pleasing the prince, heir to the throne." Susaku was upset "That's not true, The promise was that my people would be saved and my father". Gilbert smiled "Well 11 if you aren't contaminated by men, then I'll be the first to do it". He pinned Suzaku to the bed, Suzaku kicked him off but Gilbert got back on top of him, he pulled apart Suzaku's legs and pinned his hands above his head. Suzaku was crying "Please don't do this, I'm sorry for causing trouble. I'll be social". Gilbert looked down at him "If you beg i might stop" Suzaku was sobbing underneath him "Please stop Sir Gilbert, I'm begging you. Please stop". Nunally walked in "Gilbert- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF HIM! THAT'S LELOUCH'S HUSBAND. HE'S ALSO OUR FAMILY AS MY SISTER'S KNIGHT YOU SHOULD NOT HARM ANY OF US". Gilbert got off of Suzaku "I'm sorry Suzaku, i don't know what came over me. Please forgive me". He then walked out leaving Suzaku and Nunally alone. 

Suzaku just hugged his knees close to his chest as he cried silently, "Nunnally what did I do to make Gilbert hate me so much? I didn't ask to marry your brother. I didn't ask to leave my father or my people. I didn't ask for this at all, but here I am. The marriage was supposed to stop the war, not make things worse. I must be a fool to think I could do something like that. Nunnally don't tell anyone but I think death wouldn't be so bad, I don't want to be with someone just for pleasure. I'm useless i didn't do anything to change things for my people, why am I here?" Nunnally went to hug him but he moved farther away from her, she smiled slightly to see if it would lighten the mood it didn't "Hey Suzaku can you hold something for me?" Suzaku nodded and offered one of his hands to her, she put her hand in his she held his hand. "Suzaku, I know it's hard but you'll be ok. You aren't just for Lelouch's pleasure, you are meant to stand next to him as equals. So please don't talk like that, you aren't useless. I'm happy you're here, I truly am. Lelouch and you will get along when you get to know each other." He hugged her "Thank you Nunnally" She wiped his tears "It's the least I can do, I'm happy your feeling better. Now that your feeling better, you have to eat." She made sure he ate everything on his plate, then they sat together and talked about different things. Nunnally spoke with concern in her voice "About my brother, he isn't used to people saying no to him or refusing him. He's grown up with everyone saying yes, he doesn't know how to treat people correctly. He may seem cold at first but when he starts considering your feelings, he'll be nicer. He snaps when people say no because of the life of luxury we live. Especially him because he is the heir to the throne. I'm sorry if he ever hits you when he loses his temper, his known to do that to the maids." Suzaku just nodded, he wasn't sure what to say.


	3. The wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day. Suzaku bonds with some of Lelouch's sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy chapter 4 coming soon.

Lelouch and Suzaku were now sixteen, Lelouch had never actually talked to his bride instead he looked at the pictures Nunnally would send of the two of them. "Mother, I think I shall give him a call. For his every birthday i have given him the best gifts, I can't wait for my arrival home to finally speak to him in person again. He is very beautiful still, he's eyes still shine with emotions. I wonder if he will show me his angry face like he did when we were kids". Marianne smiled "Of course my son, but just remember he is your husband so try and treat him nice. He probably won't obey you, he has a mind of his own. He is very beautiful i must agree. Grandchildren would look very cute" Lelouch smiled "I'm already thinking of the names of our future children". Lelouch called Nunnally "Hello dear sister, how is my Husband doing?" He could hear Cornelia talking to someone "Is that my husband's voice in the background? If it is what are you three doing in the kitchen?" Nunnally smiled "Yeah that's Suzaku, he's teaching us how to make a Japanese dessert." She pointed the camera at all three of them so Lelouch could see, Lelouch smiled "You three are adorable especially Suzaku, he's so sweet. I can't wait until he marries me in the dress I picked out" Nunnally looked confused "Lelouch he already said, he didn't want to wear a dress. He told me when we were talking about you all good things so don't worry" Lelouch laughed "Well he'll wear one. I have to go Nunnally tell Suzaku that his husband is on his way home". Nunnally didn't know how she was supposed to tell Suzaku that so she decided to keep it to herself, she smiled upon seeing the two covered in dough. Suzaku laughed "Cornelia, i told you be careful with dough. I'm happy that you two are willing to learn how to make this". Cornelia smiled "Your family, so the least we could do is make you feel at home, I'm sorry if you don't. My husband Gilbert will be joining us later, he is interested in Japan's desserts". Suzaku faked a smile he didn't want to upset her, he would never tell what had happened between them it's better if no one knew. Only Nunnally knew and Suzaku felt ashamed of himself. Gilbert walled in "Hello, Suzaku. It's good to see you out of your room. Are you making dongo's? I loved those as a kid." Suzaku smiled at him, it was a fake smile but no one needed to know that "Yeah, it's a dango. I learned to make them with my father when I was five. I've become really good at it." They all laughed, Cornelia put her arm around Suzaku "So are they almost done? I can't wait to try them! I want a pink one!" Suzaku laughed "Well you can eat any color you want, i prefer green. They are all good though". euphemia walked in "Hello, Suzaku. May I help, i heard laughing so I wanted to come see." Suzaku nodded "Yeah, I'd love that." Euphemia smiled as she hugged him "Thank you so much." They all laughed together and ate dongo's Suzaku put four aside "Excuse me, Mis Cornelia can we save Lelouch some? He might want to try some?" Cornelia hugged him "YES, YOU CAN LOOK AT YOU. YOUR SO CUTE, SAVING SOME FOR YOUR HUSBAND" Suzaku blushed "Well I- I just thought that he might want some". They all put the stuff and everyone cleaned up, Gilbert smiled "I'm happy that you aren't causing problems any more" Suzaku didn't respond, he just quickly left the kitchen. Nunnally grabbed his hand "Hey, do you want to go look at the garden with me". Suzaku smiled "Yeah, I'd love to". They walked hand in hand all the way to the garden. 

Lelouch arrived at his house, he left the bags in the car and raced inside. "Father where is my husband? I want to see him now! I have to make wedding plans for me and him. I picked out a lovely dress, I hope he likes it". Charles laughed "So eager, be nice Lelouch don't over do it. He's in the garden with Nunnally" lelouch walked in the garden "Hello Suzaku, Hello Nunnally thank you for keeping him company while I was away". Suzaku turned around to see Lelouch, the man that he was set to be wed with. Lelouch walked over to Suzaku and pressed they're lips together, Suzaku pushed him away "What are you doing?" Lelouch laughed "Well you are my husband after all" Suzaku looked mad and walked away "Not yet, so keep your body to yourself" Lelouch smiled as he grabbed Suzaku and held him close "I am keeping my body to myself, since your marrying me you belong to me. Only me". Suzaku pulled out of Lelouch's grip "Never! My body is mine." Suzaku stormed out of the room and into his room "Who does he think he is? My body isn't his!" Lelouch smiled "Yeah, that's my fiance. He is mine." Nunnally looked upset "Big brother, he doesn't like that, Maybe you shouldn't do that" Lelouch ignored her and walked out, he walked into Suzaku's room "Come on lets move your stuff into my room. We are sharing a room now, also i heard you made these for me? Is that true?" Suzaku nodded "Yes, i made them for you." Lelouch ate them "This is amazing, this is the best dessert I've ever had. You'll have to make these on our honeymoon". Lelouch moved Suzaku's stuff into his new room, Lelouch's room was huge he had many expensive things in it. Lelouch sat down with Suzaku "My dear, I picked out a dress for you. It is worth millions but it's yours, all you have to do is try it on". Suzaku locked eyes with him, " I'm not wearing a dress, I won't. I want a tux". Lelouch looked annoyed "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You are going to wear that dress". Suzaku looked away "I said I won't" Lelouch lost his temper and he slapped Suzaku leaving a handprint "Your wearing the dress. Do you understand?. I love you so much, a woman will come in to adjust the dress to your body". Suzaku nodded as he put his hand on his face, his cheek hurt a bruise would be noticeable soon. A woman walked in "Hello, I'm here for your measurements." Suzaku nodded and got in the dress tears fell silently down his face, the girl felt empathy as she looked at the young man. "I'm sorry, you'll be ok". Suzaku nodded and smiled at her " I know". 

It was the day of the wedding and Suzaku was feeling sick, he didn't want this. The servants put makeup on his face to cover the bruise "What a lovely bride i hope you don't mind being referred to as bride, your so beautiful." Suzaku let tears fall "Yeah, thanks if only I wanted this but I don't". The maids looked mad "STOP CRYING, YOU'LL RUIN THE MAKEUP. YOU BRAT, YOU HAVE TO LOOK PRETTY FOR YOUR HUSBAND." Suzaku wiped his tears as the Maids put him in the dress. He looked at his reflection as he thought to himself, "Ok I got this, I can do this. I'll be ok, in the wedding I'll get to see my father again and my people" Lelouch smiled as he was getting ready "Mom I bet, My husband looks stunning". Marianne smiled as she hugged her son "You look like an emperor, you know Lelouch when you and Suzaku marry later today. You two will take over Charles and my place." Lelouch nodded "I'm aware". Cornelia and Gilbert walked in "Lelouch, as your older sister I'm proud. Just look at you, Suzaku is a lucky person. Your lucky to Lelouch, you got an attractive person." She smiled "Well, I'm going to join Nunnally she's talking with Suzaku." She walked out and entered Suzaku's room "Hello, Suzaku. How are you feeling? Wait a minute is that makeup on your face? It's well done, but I would have liked to help. You look so stunning in that dress, that's true beauty". Nunnally looked upset "Dear, Sister please don't talk about the dress. It upsets him, he doesn't want to wear it". Euphemia walked in "Suzaku, look at you. Your so perfect, I'm happy your part of our family. I wish I could have married you though, I understand though Lelouch is a better choice he is higher in rank." Suzaku laughed as he hugged her "Rank doesn't matter as long as the world becomes better for everyone". Suzaku walked into the big stadium where the wedding was being placed at, he smiled upon seeing Japanese people that he recognized. Suzaku ran up to the people as he hugged them "It's been so long. I missed you guys so much! Is your cat still doing well?" The old couple smiled as they hugged him back "Suzaku, your so handsome. We are happy for you today, this is the first time we've been in Britannia." They gave Suzaku the cat "Here, in case you miss home. You used to play with him." Suzaku smiled the cat didn't bite him for once "Thank you, but i can't take your cat" The old woman smiled "Your cat Suzaku, you saved him when he was starving. We just fostered him for you". Suzaku felt truly happy being around his people, but he didn't like the reason for it. Suzaku said goodbye to them and began talking to the other people he knew, Nunnally hugged him "Suzaku, you have a furry friend i see. Lelouch isn't going to be happy, you've got cat fur on your dress." Suzaku laughed "I don't mind" Nunnally took the cat "I'll hold onto him until after the wedding. I'll take care of him for you, I promise" Suzaku trusted Nunnally so he agreed "Ok, I trust you. His name is Arthur". It was time for them to be married so Suzaku and Lelouch stood face to face, the priest smiled "Does anyone have any objections? If not forever hold your peace." In the crowd Suzaku's father stood up "I OBJECT, THIS IS NOT A GOOD FIT FOR MY SON. I TOLD YOU BRITANNIA BRATS IT WAS OVER MY DEAD BODY" Gilbert shot Genbu in the chest and blood started staining the shirt and the carpet. Suzaku went to run off the stage into the crowd but Lelouch grabbed him "Where are you going?" Suzaku had tears falling "YOUR SISTER'S PERSONAL KNIGHT SHOT MY FATHER. FOR THIS MARRIAGE YOU PROMISED MY FATHER AND MY PEOPLE WOULD NOT BE HARMED". Lelouch just tightened his grip on Suzaku's arm "lower your voice, your making a scene." Suzaku looked at the floor "You broke your promise, i won't marry you. I'm leaving." Lelouch hugged Suzaku as he whispered in his ear "I'll break my other promise if you leave. Your people will get shot here and now. What do you say Suzaku?" Suzaku couldn't believe what he just heard but he reacted on impulse "I'll marry you still. But you have to promise do not harm them. The people did nothing wrong". Lelouch smiled and the priest continued "Do you Lelouch take Suzaku Kururugi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lelouch smiled at Suzaku "I do" The priest began speaking again "Suzaku Kururugi, do you take Lelouch vi Britannia to be your lawfully wedded husband." Suzaku didn't want to say the words, Lelouch lifted Suzaku's chin to make him look at him. Suzaku sighed "I do" The priest smiled "Then I now pronounce you, husband and husband. Suzaku, is vi Britannia the chosen last name is that correct?" Lelouch nodded "Yes, that's his last name now". Lelouch took Suzaku out on the dance floor, the two danced Lelouch was in love with Suzaku but Suzaku wasn't over his father's death. "Why did Gilbert shoot my father? What did you do with body? I deserve to know, you have to tell me" Leouch laughed "I had his body taken to the cemetery. Your father objected to the wedding so we had no choice but to silence him". Suzaku pulled away from Lelouch "I won't forgive you" Lelouch laughed "That's why I love you dear, so feisty. I can't wait for our honeymoon. The guards will take us to our honeymoon resort if you want to leave early". Suzaku just walked to the car tears falling down his face, he picked up Arthur and got in the car. Lelouch smiled as he spoke to the guests "Please enjoy the party, however, I must take my leave now. We will back in two months." The car ride was silent except Suzaku's sobs.


	4. The honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku and Lelouch make it to the resort island where the honey moon takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: Rape and self harm are in this chapter however some fluff. Chapter 5 coming soon 😀. Thank you for commenting I really do enjoy those😉. In case I confuse anyone Lelouch refers to Suzaku as wife or empress because Suzaku is the submissive one of the two in my fic when Lelouch is in a good mood he uses husband 😀.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch "Where are we going? You didn't even tell me that, I deserve to know". Lelouch smiled "Talking now, that's good I thought you'd remain mute for the rest of the ride. I can't tell you it's a surprise. Only the best for my Empress, I hope you don't mind me calling you that. After all you do play the submissive role so I think it's acceptable". Suzaku looked annoyed "Really? Out of all your siblings why you?" Lelouch laughed "I've been treating you nice, you have no reason to be like that. You know Suzaku, I love it when you throw attitudes at me. It's cute in a way." Suzaku looked away from him "Good for you, but I don't care what you think. You had Gilbert kill my father, you didn't let me go visit his body I didn't get to say goodbye" Suzaku hugged onto Arthur as he buried his face into the cats fur, Lelouch looked annoyed "That's enough, your my husband now. You submit to me so when I say something you do it. I'm telling you it's enough mourning. No more being sad or I'll give you something to cry about" Suzaku looked at him "You already did! What are you going to do slap me again?" Lelouch just simply responded "Yes, if you don't stop I will." Suzaku looked out the window as he spoke quietly "I'd expect nothing less from you" Lelouch looked angered "SAY THAT AGAIN LOUDER THIS TIME" Suzaku looked him in his eyes "I SAID I'D EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM YOU. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE, ONLY YOURSELF. THAT'S WHY I THINK YOU WOULD EASILY HIT ME AGAIN WITHOUT THINKING". Lelouch slammed Suzaku's head into the window of the car "Enough. I do love you very much." Suzaku just turned away from him as he hugged Arthur, he wouldn't let himself cry again in this car even though he now had a bad headache. Lelouch sat closer to his husband "Suzaku listen, I'm sorry ok." Suzaku shrugged and continued looking out the window. The rest of the ride was silent, the two arrived on an island it was beautiful. Lelouch brought the bags inside "Suzaku about what happened in the car" Suzaku just walked into another room, Lelouch followed "Would you stop walking away!" Suzaku didn't answer and Lelouch was getting annoyed again. "TALK BACK, YOU CAN SPEAK. USE YOUR VOICE" Suzaku just backed away, he didn't want to be near his angry husband. Lelouch smiled "It's ok, it's a honeymoon after all. I'm going to enjoy myself".

Suzaku just looked at him confused but he didn't say anything, Lelouch walked over to him as he smiled. Suzaku backed away until his back was against the wall "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Lelouch didn't respond just continued walking over to him, Suzaku looked worried "Lelouch please talk to me. I'm in the mood to talk now." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku and threw him on the bed, he quickly got on top of him. Suzaku kicked him off "Get off, I don't care if it's our honeymoon" Lelouch laughed "You play the role of the wife so you obey me. We are going to have fun." Suzaku had tears starting to fall down his face, " I don't want to have fun, not the way you do." Lelouch smiled as he began kissing Suzaku's neck, both their clothes were off. Suzaku had hickeys all over his neck and chest, his inner thighs also had them. Suzaku couldn't do anything because Lelouch had his hands pinned above so he just tried pleading again "Lelouch please stop, I don't want it. I don't want this. Listen to me, why don't you listen". Lelouch stuck his fingers in Suzaku's mouth "Here, make your mouth useful and suck. It will make penetration easier for you, I promise it will feel good for you to I'll find the spot to make you moan. You'll be screaming my name or moaning." Suzaku just shook his head no, Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hair as he forced a kiss. Lelouch smiled "I think my fingers wet enough, so the fun part starts now. However I've been enjoying all of this." Lelouch started fingering Suzaku, Suzaku started struggling "Stop it feels weird. I SAID STOP" Lelouch added another finger as he began stretching Suzaku out it hurt a little. Suzaku went to speak but Lelouch kissed him to keep him quiet. Lelouch had three fingers inside Suzaku now, he pulled them out as he whispered in Suzaku's ear "I think your ready for the next part" Suzaku was shaking his head no, "STOP PLEASE I-" Lelouch kissed him again to keep him quiet. Lelouch began pushing himself into Suzaku, Suzaku screamed as new tears fell "IT HURTS, STOP. I'M BEGGING YOU. LELOUCH" Lelouch covered his mouth "Your so tight. You feel so good, you feel like heaven. God I didn't expect you to feel so good. You'd sound so pretty screaming my name or moaning. Let's try and find that spot." Lelouch was fucking Suzaku with a rapid pace when Suzaku let out a moan, Lelouch smiled "You know Suzaku, even though you don't want this your body does. Just give into it." Suzaku was trying not to moan but he couldn't stop himself, it hurt but it felt good all at once. Lelouch was pulling on Suzaku's hair "Suzaku your so sexy. I love you so much" Lelouch began thrusting into Suzaku with rapid pace. Suzaku cummed as he moaned he didn't want this but his body liked it. Lelouch cummed inside Suzaku "Sorry love, but I want kids." Suzaku just looked at him "Wait did you just-?" Lelouch smiled "Yeah I cummed inside you" Lelouch pulled out "Your bleeding so I'll go order us food and you can clean up, you can also clean the sheets. I expect it to be clean when I get back."

Suzaku got off the bed and forced himself to clean the sheets his body hurt terribly, he fell a couple times due to the pain. He then got a bath because standing was to much, it didn't help much, instead the water turned red. Suzaku thought to himself, "Why did this happen. Am I really that pathetic to moan. My father died today and I let this happen. I'm pathetic." Suzaku saw a razor on the table in the bathroom "I can use that" He grabbed it and began cutting himself, it wouldn't help anything besides erasing the pain mentally with physical pain. Suzaku had about six cuts on his right arm when Lelouch walked in. He grabbed the razor from Suzaku "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU STUIPD OR SOMETHING? YOUR BODY WILL ALWAYS HAVE THOSE SCARS" Suzaku looked away "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking" Lelouch slapped Suzaku so hard that his head hit the wall of the shower "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN." Suzaku started crying, blood now dripped from his nose "I learned my lesson. I won't do it again". Lelouch cleaned him up and dressed him, he then carried Suzaku into the living room. they ate in silence Lelouch felt bad as he thought to himself, " Why did I hit him like that? I shouldn't of have done that. Wait I'm actually worrying about someone else that's odd. I really do love him, I got it". Lelouch took out the blade and cut his own arm six times on the same arm "I'm sorry for saying you were stupid. I get it you were upset and I wasn't helping the matter. I promise I'll try and be better, I can't let you handle the burden of the scars alone so I have them to. I'm sorry that I slammed your head into the shower and made your nose bleed." Suzaku hugged him "It's ok, thank you for trying to understand me." Lelouch smiled as he hugged him back, the two stayed like for awhile. Suzaku thought to himself, "Maybe he isn't so bad. Maybe I can make this work with him." Lelouch kissed Suzaku and for once Suzaku returned the kiss "After our trip is over, we can visit your father's grave. I had him buried in a nice cemetery, his body wasn't just thrown away. I made sure he got treated with respect even in death." Suzaku smiled "You'd do that for me?" Lelouch nodded "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Suzaku and Lelouch decided to make dongos to celebrate them getting along, they actually did very well. They made jokes about how Lelouch sucked at cooking.


	5. Nice to meet you, Rolo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku saves a five year old named Rolo and decides that they have to adopt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is family fluff. I added Rolo because I love him 😀. Suzaku is pregnant with Lelouch's kid so Rolo is going to be big brother soon. Please enjoy chapter 6 coming soon.

Suzaku got up early the next day, he wasn't sure how he felt about Lelouch. One moment Lelouch is ok and the next he's mad, Suzaku wasn't sure what to think of his husband. Suzaku began looking at tourist sites, it might be fun to explore. When Lelouch woke up, he yawned and walked into the living room. When he saw Suzaku he smiled and kissed his head "Good morning, love. How are you doing today?" Suzaku smiled "Morning, I'm good. This island is beautiful, I was thinking we should go see a nearby country. I've never been to before." Lelouch smiled and got dressed "Shall we go then?" Suzaku stood up from the chair "I'm ready, I got dressed before you got up" Suzaku ran to the car and Lelouch smiled as he got in the car with Suzaku. Lelouch smiled when they began driving Suzaku was excited over every new thing "LELOUCH LOOK AT THAT! I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT TYPE OF ANIMAL BEFORE" Suzaku was smiling and Lelouch smiled at him, he couldn't help it his husband was adorable "If your interested in animals, I'll plan us a trip somewhere with lots of them" Suzaku nodded "Ok". The guards surrounded the car it was their job to protect the emperor's. When they arrived Lelouch held Suzaku's hand to keep him from running off, most of the town was beautiful however the poor part was cruel. The rich picked on the weak Suzaku thought to himself, "This looks familiar". Lelouch smiled "Maybe we shouldn't go over there, that's no place for us" Suzaku heard a child screaming so he made Lelouch let go, he ran to the direction of the scream. When he arrived he saw two older men holding a child down, the child had a hand over his mouth. Suzaku was angry "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT CHILD" the guys looked at him "Oh your a rich babe aren't you? I've never seen you around here before where are my manners" He walked over to Suzaku but Suzaku flipped him over, learning how to fight was a good thing to have known. That left just one guy, Suzaku looked at the guy "What about you? Give me the child." The guy got off and attacked Suzaku a fight broke out between the two of them. Lelouch shot the guy making him stop moving "Suzaku what are you doing? Are you hurt?" Suzaku just looked at Lelouch "That man didn't have to die" Suzaku decided that he'd better go check on the kid. The kid ran behind a trash can, the child spoke softly his voice was shaking with fear "A-a-are y-you go-going t-t-to hurt me?" The kid was so shaken with fear that he was stuttering. Suzaku sat down next to the kid and he flinched like he was getting ready to block a hit, Suzaku looked at him with a concerned his expression "Hey, are you ok? Come here I won't hurt you. I'm Suzaku, that's my husband over there." The kid carefully walked over to Suzaku "Why did you help me? Most people just watch." Suzaku looked at the kid with disbelief "What do people watch? Can you tell me?" The kid looked up "They watch the men hurt us. Any kid that doesn't have parent's men will get us. They take our clothes and do bad things. They-" Suzaku had started crying, he needed to help this kid. "Can I hug you?" The kid hugged Suzaku at that moment, Suzaku knew his was adopting this kid. He just held the kid close to him as he sang a gentle lullaby, the kid smiled "My name is Rolo. I never knew my parent's. I'm five in case you're wondering" Suzaku walked over to Lelouch "My dear husband, I think we need to keep this. Our kid when he or she is born would like a sibling." Lelouch smiled "Using sugary words on me, I can't refuse. Hello, Rolo I'm your dad now. Suzaku is your papa." Rolo looked at them "Your adopting me?" Lelouch nodded and Rolo hugged them "T-Thank you so much" He couldn't be happier with his new parent's. 

Suzaku and Lelouch bought a car seat for their new son, Rolo already had bags of new toys and clothes. Suzaku buckled Rolo in his car seat "Are you ready?" Rolo smiled "Yeah, I'm ready" Suzaku stayed in the backseat and Lelouch joined them because he had a guard drive. Rolo looked at them "Why are those guys following you? Why do they carry guns? Are you two important?" Suzaku smiled "They are guards. My husband is the emperor of Britannia. So that makes you a prince." Rolo looked stunned he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Once they made it back to the island resort, it was bath time for Rolo. Suzaku put soap in the bath "Come on Rolo. Bath time" Rolo got in the bath fully clothed "Am I doing this right? I've never done this before" Lelouch laughed "Rolo, it's a good try. You did a good job." They gave him a proper bath a lot of dirt came off of him, Suzaku looked at him "Rolo, your so cute. I love you" Rolo had tears in his eyes "Love?" Lelouch smiled as he hugged Rolo "Yes, love. We both love you very much." Once Rolo was dressed he really did look like a little prince. During the night Rolo slept with parent's, he snuggled in between them as he smiled. Lelouch looked at him "I know, you're awake Rolo. Are you looking at the stars? I usually do that." Rolo nodded "I love the stars. This house is so fancy, is that a real glass ceiling?" Lelouch nodded "Yeah, do you want to see the stars up close?" Rolo got excited as he got out of bed "I do, I do." Lelouch was a sucker for that kid, he set up a telescope and let Rolo look through it. Suzaku smiled at the two of them outside, He brought jackets and hot chocolate "You two are going to catch a cold." Rolo laughed "Papa look dad let me use his teley." Suzaku smiled "Rolo, its telescope not. Actually nevermind you say it cute" Lelouch hugged Suzaku close to his chest as they watched their son. Rolo cuddled up next to his parents as he watched the campfire, Lelouch laughed "Someone's tired" Rolo looked at him as he yawned "I'm not tired. I don't wanna sleep if I sleep I'll realise I was just dreaming. I don't want this to be a dream, me being with you two." Suzaku kissed his head "It's not a dream, we'll see you in the morning Rolo". Rolo smiled as he drifted off to sleep, Suzaku and Lelouch fell asleep cuddled up next to Rolo. 

Suzaku woke up early, he smiled upon seeing Lelouch cuddled up with Rolo. Rolo is so small laying next to Lelouch. Suzaku made breakfast for them, after an hour they woke up. Suzaku smiled "Rolo, did you brush your teeth? Let me smell" Suzaku smelled Rolo's breathe "Ok, you didn't brush your teeth. I think you should go do that now." Rolo nodded and walked into the bathroom, once his teeth were brushed he ate break feast. Lelouch smiled as he looked at his family "Since Rolo hasn't been to an amusement park yet, we should take him." Suzaku smiled "Yes, I want to. When do we leave?" Lelouch picked Rolo up "In an hour, our little prince has to be dressed right." They ended up picking a blue outfit with gold designs on it, he had a diamond watch on for fashion. They walked out the door once they arrived Rolo was amazed "DAD, PAPA, ARE WE GOING THERE?" Lelouch laughed "Yeah, that's right". Suzaku got Rolo out of the car, since they were royal they got the whole park to themselves. Rolo ran around the park, he was definitely spoiled now. Suzaku smiled "Rolo, have you met Arthur yet? If not when we get back, I'll be sure to let you to meet him." Rolo smiled "Ok, is Arthur going to be my friend?" Suzaku nodded "You will be the best of friends". They went to a fancy restaurant after the amusement park, Rolo smiled "Can we go there? I saw paper's about it when I lived on the streets" Suzaku ruffled Rolo's hair, Rolo laughed "Papa, stop it" Lelouch parked the car "Rolo, I thought we were doing my hairstyle today. I put gel in your hair for a reason." Rolo looked down "I'm sorry" Lelouch laughed "Your ok, I was kidding with you. You look cute with Papa's hairstyle". Rolo was amazed with the place "Dad, look at the fish. I've never seen those kind before. They are so pretty" Lelouch knelt down to his son's eye level "Do you want fish of your own? If you do I can arrange it" Rolo nodded "Yeah, I like fishes". They all ate and talked happily when they finished eating and checked out, Rolo fell asleep on the car ride back to the island. Suzaku picked him up and Lelouch opened the door, Rolo yawned "Can I meet Arthur now?" Lelouch put Arthur in Rolo's lap, Rolo petted him "I love him." Rolo spent the rest of the day playing with Arthur.


	6. The big news.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku tells Rolo that he's getting a sibling. Lelouch and Suzaku and rolo talk about baby names. They find out the baby's gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and chapter 7 coming soon. I added fluff because i figured y'all needed some however angst is coming back soon so are y'all ready?

Rolo looked up at his parent's with a confused expression "Why are you whispering to each other? Can I know?" Suzaku walked over to Rolo and sat down next to him "Rolo, how do you feel about getting a sibling. A sister or brother" Rolo looked at Suzaku as happiness was obviously coming from him "I'm getting a brother or sister! Really!? I want to meet him or her now! I can't wait to play with him or her. I love whoever they may be so much" Suzaku hugged Rolo as he put his hand on his stomach, Rolo smiled "Is the baby in there?" Lelouch walked over and placed his hand on Suzaku's stomach "Yeah, the baby is in there. Aren't you excited?" Rolo smiled as he nodded "Yeah, I'm really excited". Rolo walked over to Arthur "Arthur guess what, I'm getting a sister or brother soon." Rolo was overly excited, Suzaku was cooking in the kitchen when Rolo walked in "Can I talk to the baby?" Suzaku smiled "Yeah" Rolo kissed Suzaku's stomach "Hello brother or sister, or maybe both. I'm your big brother I can't wait to meet you. I'll introduce you to Arthur and we can play all day. If you like fish I can show you mine. If your a girl I'll do your hair for you. I love you please be born soon." Suzaku hugged Rolo "Your such a good big brother, do you want to help me in the kitchen?" Rolo nodded as he got his stool so he could reach the sink, he began peeling onions. "Papa what are we cooking today? It smells amazing!" Suzaku ruffled his son's hair "It's a pork katsudon, it's the baby's favorite. We'll make dongo's to because it's your favorite dessert". Rolo nodded "Ok, when does the baby come?" Suzaku laughed "The baby has a long way to go before he or she is born." They finished cooking everyone laughed and ate having Rolo really did bring Suzaku and Lelouch together. Rolo looked at them "If the baby is a girl, can we name her Rosalie?" Suzaku was amazed "I love it, you have a talent for naming. If the baby is a boy what would you name him?" Rolo smiled "Cyril, I'd name him Cyril." Lelouch smiled with them "Your Papa's right, you do have a talent for naming". Rolo took the diamonds out of his watch, he made a diamond bracelet for the baby. "Papa, dad look! I made the baby a bracelet I hope she likes it" Suzaku smiled "Or he, but Rolo did you take apart your watch?" Rolo looked down "Am I in trouble?" Suzaku nodded "No your not, but you need nice things to. Your things belong to you so please don't break them. It's very thoughtful though and the bracelet is very well made" Rolo put the bracelet on the dresser "I won't take my stuff apart again. I promise" Rolo ran outside to play Arthur followed closely behind him.

Two months later it was time for the family to go back home however, before they left they decided to check the baby's gender. The woman doing the test was cheerful "Goodmorning, before we found out what are you hoping for?" Suzaku laughed "A healthy baby, I don't care about the gender." Lelouch smiled "A boy however, I'll love the baby regardless of gender." Rolo looked at her as he held Lelouch's hand "I want a sister" the woman smiled "Your son is adorable, you two make cute babies. Well little man I hope you get a sister" Rolo nodded happily "Me to". She put the gel on Suzaku's stomach "I'm sorry, that the gel is cold" Suzaku laughed "It's ok, I don't mind" The woman began showing them the baby "That's the baby's foot and that's the baby's hand. And that's a girl, congratulations on your daughter" Rolo was excited "I'M GETTING A SISTER, I'M SO HAPPY" Lelouch picked Rolo up "Say hello to Rosalie." Rolo looked unsure "Is she going to look like that when she's born" Suzaku laughed "No, she'll look a lot like you probably when she's born. She'll probably have violet eyes and brown hair or green eyes and black hair. She might be tan like me". Rolo smiled "She'll be beautiful. I can't wait to meet her." After the appointment they ate then started the journey back home. 

They made it back home, the guards took the bags out of the car. Nunnally hugged Suzaku and Lelouch "Your back. I missed you both we all did." She looked at Rolo as she smiled, "You guys have a kid now?" Lelouch smiled "Dear, Sister that's correct. His name is Rolo." Rolo walked over to her and Nunnally hugged him "Welcome to the family, your so cute. I see Suzaku is big now, are you expecting a sibling?" Rolo nodded "Yeah, her name is Rosalie. Papa said she's two months". Cornelia joined the conversation as she hugged them all "Welcome back, Hello Rolo, I have a feeling you'll love me. I'll be your favorite aunt. I'll be Rosalie's favorite aunt to". euphemia walked outside "Cornelia, you have it wrong. I'm his favorite Aunt." Rolo looked confused "I love you both, I don't have favorites". Euphemia smiled "Sorry Lelouch, but I'm going to steal your son for awhile ok?" Lelouch agreed but he made sure to tell his sister that he wanted him back in two hours. Suzaku and Lelouch began setting up Rolo's room, his room was filled with expensive stuff. He had tons of clothes and toys all neatly put away. After Rolo's room, they set up Rosalie's room, it was painted with roses all over it. She had elegant dresses and dolls. Lelouch hugged Suzaku "I love you" Suzaku kissed his husband "I love you to, we came along way" Lelouch smiled "That's the first time, you've said it back". The two stayed in each others embrace for awhile.


	7. What happened to Rosalie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert causes Suzaku a miscarriage and tells Lelouch that Suzaku did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is angst. This chapter contains rape and abuse. So please if your ok with that stuff have fun reading. Chapter 8 coming soon.

Suzaku finally stopped hugging Lelouch as he smiled, "I'm going to get Rolo, I miss him" Lelouch smiled "I miss him to. I can't wait to show him his room." Suzaku left the room and Lelouch waited for them to return. Gilbert saw Suzaku as he was walking in the hallway "So the emperor and you made it work?" Suzaku really didn't like talking to Gilbert "Yes, why?" Gilbert walked closer to Suzaku "You see Suzaku, Cornelia talks about you too much. In other words I'm jealous, it's because of you. I think I may have finally found a way of getting rid of you, it's all thanks to Rosalie." Suzaku backed away "Get away from me" Gilbert grabbed Suzaku by his arms "Well, you don't have to forgive me for what I'm about to do next". Rolo saw Suzaku in the hallway so he began running towards him "Papa-" he stopped talking and hid when he saw Gilbert holding him by his arms. Rolo didn't like it, he grabbed a knife from on top of a table as he began thinking to himself, "Can I do this? If I don't stab him, he'll hurt papa or Rosalie" Gilbert kept talking "You 11s are nothing, all you are is s murder you killed your father because it was your fault he died." Suzaku started crying "That's not true. I didn't kill him." Gilbert laughed "Yeah, you did. And now your going to "kill this kid" I'll tell Lelouch that you did what's about to happen next." Suzaku kicked Gilbert away from him but Gilbert grabbed Suzaku's arm, Gilbert punched Suzaku in his stomach but when he did this he got stabbed in the leg. Suzaku fell as he put a hand on his stomach, his blood stained the carpet. Gilbert looked at Rolo "You little bitch, you stabbed me. Your going to get it". Suzaku grabbed Gilbert's leg "Don't touch him" Rolo ran away and hid. Gilbert laughed "I suppose I don't need to. I'll just tell Lelouch that you stabbed me when I tried to stop you from killing your unborn child." Suzaku looked defeated "I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't of killed a kid, any kid." Gilbert walked off leaving Suzaku bleeding on the floor. Rolo ran out from his hiding place to Suzaku's side as he cried "I'm sorry papa. I didn't stab him in time. I let you get hurt when you've done so much for me. I'm sorry. Is Rosalie ok? Is that her blood?" Suzaku just hugged Rolo as they both cried "Go get someone Rolo, I'll be ok" 

Rolo ran off to Lelouch he had to tell him what happened before Gilbert made it to him. Rolo was about to enter the room when he heard talking, Gilbert spoke with fake emotions "My Emperor, I'm greatly sorry for your loss. I tried to stop it." Lelouch looked confused "My loss? What are you talking about?" Gilbert faked tears "Your child, Rosalie has been killed" Lelouch got up "WHERE IS SUZAKU? IS HE OK? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Gilbert looked Lelouch in his eyes "She was killed by Suzaku, he punched himself in the stomach. He said he didn't want anymore kids. I pleaded with him not to but he stabbed me to keep me from stopping him, then he did the horrible act of ending Rosalie's life." Lelouch was angry "WHERE IS HE, I MUST TEACH MY DEAR WIFE A LESSON! GET ROLO AWAY FROM US I DON'T WANT HIM SEEING WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO" Gilbert nodded "I understand, I will get Rolo and keep him with me until your done" when Gilbert opened the door he saw Rolo "How long have you been there?" Rolo didn't respond he just ran to Lelouch "Dad, papa is hurt. He needs help, I have to tell you something-" Lelouch smiled at Rolo "It can wait, i have to go help papa. Stay here with Gilbert Rolo. Do not leave this room". Lelouch approached Suzaku, he picked him up from the ground and he took him to their room. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH YOURSELF IN THE STOMACH! WHAT ABOUT ROLO, HE WAS SO HAPPY FOR HIS SISTER AND SHE'S DEAD. I WAS HAPPY I WANTED ANOTHER CHILD. SUZAKU ANSWER ME" Suzaku looked at Lelouch "But I didn't do that. I wouldn't do that, please believe me". Lelouch grabbed Suzaku and slammed him against the wall "BELIEVE YOU? HELL NO. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Lelouch punched Suzaku and threw him to the ground then he started kicking him. Suzaku had tears falling down his face "Lelouch i didn't kill our kid. I promise i didn't. Gilbert he-" Lelouch stopped kicking him "YOUR TRYING TO BLAME WHAT YOU DID ON SOMEONE ELSE!? HOW TWISTED CAN YOU BE?" Suzaku realized that Lelouch wasn't going to believe him. 

Lelouch picked Suzaku up and threw him on the bed, when he was on the bed Lelouch got on top of him. "This time the pregnancy will go full term. I don't care if I have to strap you to the bed to ensure it." Suzaku didn't like it when Lelouch got like this, but he couldn't be mad because Lelouch was doing this for their unborn child that died. Lelouch ripped off Suzaku's clothes as he began leaving hickeys all over Suzaku's body. Suzaku was silent, he didn't want to make Lelouch any angrier than he already was, Lelouch began slamming into Suzaku with rapid pace. Suzaku was crying the pain of being forcefully fucked dry hurt. His body felt like it was burning, his body was tearing probably. Blood was all on his inner thighs, Lelouch just kept fucking him "I hope you don't mind useing your blood as lubricant" Lelouch licked the tears off Suzaku's face then he started biting his neck again. Lelouch cummed inside Suzaku then he pulled out leaving his crying husband alone in the room. Suzaku couldn't move, he felt betrayed by his husband right when they started getting somewhere. He suddenly felt like death was the right thing again, he suddenly stopped those thoughts, he now had Rolo. He was a parent and no way in hell he'd leave Rolo alone. Rolo had been alone enough in his life. Rolo walked in "Papa? " I brought you drink. A-Are you ok?" Suzaku couldn't let Rolo see him like that so he yelled at him "ROLO, GET OUT. YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE RIGHT NOW". Suzaku could hear the sound of sobs coming from Rolo as the door shut, Suzaku felt like the worst parent in the world he made Rolo cry. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Rolo but he did, he had yelled at him.


	8. I shouldn't have yelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku and Rolo have a bonding moment. Lelouch decied that mental and physical pain aren't enough to teach Suzaku a lesson so he does something else. Suzaku begins thinking of running away with Rolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wondering this lately what do you think of Rolo in my fic. Rolo is only 5 so I'm hoping i made him out to be cute that was my goal so did I succeed in it? I'd love to know. Anyway chapter 9 coming soon. Sorry for leaving y'all on a cliff hanger 😂.

Suzaku laid in the bed, his body still hurt after what had happened. He couldn't stop thinking about what he did to Rolo, "I yelled at him, i actually yelled at him. I'm the worst parent alive, Lelouch never yelled at him so why did I?. Will he accept my apology? I can't just lay around, I can ignore the pain in my body. I have to go see if he's ok". Suzaku cleaned himself up and dressed himself, then he walked into Rolo's room. "Rolo, hey buddy. I'm sorry I yelled, I never should have not at you anyway. I really am, you were just trying to help me. Your a good son, you really are. Please look at me, I don't even think I'm worthy of being in your eye sight. Rolo, I'm sorry. I understand I'm a bad parent, you probably think that. If i can change your mind by any thing, please tell me. I love you" Suzaku stopped talking as he realized that Rolo was silently sobbing into his stuffed animals "I get it, I'll leave you alone. You need space". Suzaku went to leave but he felt something hugging onto him. He looked down to see Rolo. Rolo was crying on Suzaku "Just stop ok! I don't think your a bad parent. I think your amazing, i wish you would see yourself through my eyes. Papa you are my world, i love you, I love dad to. You saved me so don't ever think your bad, You have done so much good. Your strong not because you have to because you choose to. I want to be like you, don't ever say your not good enough. You deserve to be in my eyesight, I wish you would believe your worthy." Suzaku got on his knees as he hugged his son, Rolo continued talking "Gilbert is wrong, your not a murder. You'd never kill someone, you believe in peace. You believe in a world for everyone, you saw something in someone like me. That's why I'd choose you over anything. I need you". Suzaku smiled he had actually started feeling needed again, he didn't realize that Rolo thought so much of him. "Rolo, thank you" Rolo finally let go of Suzaku as he smiled "Are you ok papa? You look sad you're still crying?" Suzaku smiled "It's ok, it means I'm happy. I'm happy because of you Rolo." Rolo smiled, his big eyes shined with emotions. Suzaku began thinking again "Being here may not be safe for Rolo or me. Gilbert that bastard, i may have to escape with Rolo. If it comes to that i will." 

Lelouch walked in "Hello Rolo, I have to do something with papa real fast. I promise he'll be back soon." Rolo looked at Lelouch as he held his hand "Can I come to? I promise I won't make noise." Lelouch laughed "Rolo, Your extremely cute. And i love you however, you may not come." Suzaku just sighed and walked out with Lelouch "Where are we going this time?" Lelouch smiled "To teach you a lesson the hard way, mental pain doesn't bother you. Physical pain doesn't bother you. So I know something that will." Lelouch held Suzaku close to him as he brought him into a room with Japanese people chained up on a wall. Suzaku looked horrified "What are you doing? Stop this!" Suzaku saw the old couple that fostered Arthur for him, Suzaku was already in tears "I SAID STOP WHATEVER YOU PLAN ON DOING. THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, LET THEM GO PLEASE". Lelouch looked at Gilbert "Hold him down, I don't want him trying to do anything." Lelouch had soldiers come in "Open fire". The soldiers began shooting the civilians as Gilbert made Suzaku watch, Suzaku was screaming for Lelouch to stop this as tears fell down his face. The old people smiled before they were shot, they didn't want Suzaku's last memory of them being upsetting. Rolo snuck into the room, he froze upon seeing what his dad was commanding the soldiers to do. Rolo cried silent tears upon seeing Suzaku cry, he hated what was happening. Rolo ran in front of Lelouch "DAD, STOP IT. YOUR MAKING PAPA CRY! WHY YOUR SUPPOSED TO LOVE HIM YOU DON'T HURT PEOPLE YOU LOVE! THE INNOCENT PEOPLE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! WHY? JUST STOP IT! PLEASE." Lelouch made the soldiers stop "Enough no more death today. Rolo please look at me. I do love your papa very much, it's just he has to learn a lesson. You shouldn't have came in here, i never wanted you to see this. I promise I'll never do this again!" Rolo looked Lelouch in the eyes "Do you promise?" Lelouch hugged Rolo "I promise." Rolo didn't trust his dad, but he wanted to. Lelouch and Gilbert walked out leaving Suzaku and Rolo alone, Suzaku ran over to the civilians he began checking to see if any still had a pulse. Suzaku cried as he held onto the old couple's hand "I'm sorry, I failed you. You were supposed to live and keep your flower shop going. I'll always keep the first flower crown you gave me, you taught me so many things. It's because of you that I am now willing to fight my own battle starting with my husband." Suzaku looked at Rolo "I'm going to declare, I want a divorce on national television. Lelouch doesn't think I'll stand up to him, however, this is my turning point. I will do good by the people by leaving." Rolo looked heartbroken as tears fell "Your leaving dad? Do I get to choose who I live with?" Suzaku looked hurt "You wouldn't come with me? Rolo, I can't leave you. Please just come with me after the announcement." Rolo nodded "O-ok. I'll miss dad though. I'll miss whoever I don't choose". Suzaku patted his son's back "I know, I might miss him." 

Lelouch walked in the room, "Suzaku my dear, the Japanese people trust you so I'll need you to broadcast saying it's a misunderstanding. Don't try anything". Suzaku looked at Lelouch as he picked up Rolo "I understand, I won't". Rolo reached out for Lelouch so Lelouch began holding him "Besides Suzaku, I think it's time the people knew about Rolo. Rolo your being extra affectionate today." Rolo just buried his face in Lelouch's chest, he didn't say anything he just nodded. Cornelia began the broadcast "11s I hear announce that the incident with the disappearance of your people was a misunderstanding. Our emperors are here to make an announcement. Suzaku vi Britannia will make his statement regarding the incident." Suzaku stepped up "Hello fellow Japanese, I am Suzaku kururugi from this moment on. I hear by announce that I will be divorcing Lelouch. I stand by the people of Japan, the events that happened were no misunderstanding. They were murdered to teach me a lesson however, I'll take my place and stand against Britannia." Lelouch turned off the broadcast "SUZAKU, WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS. YOU AREN'T DIVORCING ME." Lelouch had the soldiers take Suzaku to his room "YOU WILL STAY THERE, MY DEAR WIFE UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO BEHAVE" Suzaku began thinking on how to escape with Rolo, it would have to be quick and smart. Lelouch and his sister's talked, Nunnally was upset "Big brother, did you really murder Suzaku's people to hurt him?" Lelouch shrugged "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't". Cornelia looked annoyed "YOU CAN'T DO THAT, HE ISN'T A PET. HE ISN'T STUIPD, HE'LL FIND A WAY TO LEAVE. YOU'LL MAKE US LOOK LIKE FOOLS". Euphemia looked stunned "If you really did that, you need to grant him that divorce. He doesn't deserve to stay like this. And Rolo shouldn't have to see his dad hurting his papa. Seeing your parent's cry is the worst feeling, why are you forcing it on him?" Lelouch was mad "I DO LOVE ROLO AND SUZAKU. YOU THINK I'D HURT THEM WITHOUT REASON!" Euphemia could feel her anger rising "YES, I DO THINK SO." Nunnally had left the room as the three had continued arguing, she held Rolo's hand "I'm sorry Rolo, I'll help you and your papa escape". Rolo just sobbed as he nodded. Nunnally made the soldiers leave "I have commands from my brother to watch over Suzaku. I'll make sure that he doesn't leave." The soldier's left "Understood". Nunnally walked in the room "Suzaku, I'll help you escape" suzaku hugged her "Nunnally, thank you. How can I ever repay you?" She smiled as she cried "I'll miss you, repay me by being safe. If possible visit me in the park in Japan territory?. I can't lose my nephew, I just met him." She hugged Rolo "I'll miss you." She handed Suzaku $600 "This should help you on your journey. I'll arrange for a car so you can have one".


	9. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku and Rolo leave wit the help of Nunnally. Suzaku finds out he did get pregnant from the events with Lelouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 coming soon. Please enjoy 😀.

Nunnally walked Suzaku and Rolo past the three as the arguments continued. She smiled when they arrived at the car "Goodbye Suzaku, Rolo. I'll miss you both, I've ordered the soldiers to move aside when they see this car. They don't know who is in it. She gave Rolo Arthur "I figured you wouldn't want to leave him. I saw how panicked you looked before we left." Suzaku smiled "Oh thank god, i couldn't find him thank you Nunnally". She gave him a phone "It only has my number on it, it isn't tractable. You can call me anytime, don't hesitate". He hugged her then he got in the car and left. The soldiers moved aside, they made it miles away, luckily for them Nunnally put gas cans in the backseat so they wouldn't run out." Lelouch realized that Suzaku and Rolo were gone, he began unranking soldiers and broadcasting live that if they are found the people will get paid a big sum of money. Suzaku was driving when he saw himself and Rolo's picture with a big missing labeled underneath it, Rolo looked at Suzaku "Papa, this is a bad idea" Suzaku faked a smile "Why would you say that? We've made it far. We still have to get to the private area. Lelouch wouldn't expect to look there, it's far away from people." Rolo didn't say anything, he just nodded. Suzaku took many secret turns and alleyways. They finally made it, the house was big but hidden. Only trees surrounded the house, it had been abandoned years ago. Suzaku took Rolo and the bags inside, "So what do you think? I know it's not what your used to but I'll clean it up. It'll feel like home". Rolo smiled "Right, I'll help. I'll sweep?" Suzaku handed Rolo a broom "Yes, that would be perfect. See we'll be ok without dad". Rolo nodded "Yeah but is it ok to miss him? I know you want me to be happy but I miss him already". Suzaku felt his heart shatter, his son looked so sad but he knew it was better for him here. Suzaku hugged him "Rolo, it's ok to miss him. Don't feel bad about it, think of this as our new life." Rolo smiled, he didn't want to upset Suzaku "Ok, our new life". Rolo began sweeping the floor as Suzaku bleached the floor. After days worth of work the house looked brand new, Rolo smiled "Papa, it looks so pretty now. I like the paint that you picked out." Suzaku ruffled Rolo's hair "Thank you, Your right it does look pretty". A couple weeks later Suzaku began feeling sick every morning, he would run to the bathroom and throw up. Rolo walked in and started rubbing his back "It's ok papa, You'll be ok. Can I have some money? I can go to the store and get you medicine your sick. I can help" Suzaku smiled at him "Rolo no, I can't risk people seeing you. I'll go, just give me a minute." Suzaku felt really sick, minutes had gone by. 

Rolo looked at Suzaku "I'm sorry papa, this is something I have to do" He took a 100 dollar bill out of the 600. "I'll get you medicine, I won't let you suffer." Rolo put a big sun hat on and baggy clothes, he also had sunglasses. He walked out the door quietly, on his journey older men kept hollering at him "Hey baby, your a cute one. Do you want to have fun with us? We won't hurt you". Rolo ran away, he made it to the store. Once inside he walked up to the cashier "Hi, Do you have anything for nausea? Or something that fights infection? My papa is sick, he is throwing up. He throws up certain food and he seems kinda bigger. Is that normal?" The cashier looked at him "Here take this" She gave him a pregnancy test along with Tylenol." Rolo smiled "Thank you" He also bought food that Suzaku liked as he thought to himself, "Papa will be so proud of me. He'll be so happy. I hope he gets better soon." Suzaku was overly worried as he ran in every room in the house "ROLO WHERE ARE YOU? I'M NOT PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK. I'M WORRIED COME OUT NOW" Suzaku ran outside "Where are you? Please come out" Rolo walked past the trees, he felt really bad when he saw Suzaku's panicked expression, Suzaku was crying. Rolo ran over to him "Papa? I'm-" He stopped talking as Suzaku grabbed him into a hug "WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED SICK! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE OK?! I THOUGHT SOMEONE HAD YOU. ROLO YOUR ONLY 5, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU. I love you and I can't imagine a world without you. I'm sorry I was yelling, I just" Rolo wiped Suzaku tears "It's ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to worry. I just wanted you to feel better. I didn't want you walking anywhere being sick, so i thought since I wasn't sick, I could do it. I bought groceries for the house." Suzaku just smiled at Rolo "Well come on, let's take the stuff inside. You did such a good job, you bought all the right stuff". Rolo felt proud, he had made Suzaku happy so that's all he needed to be happy. Suzaku put the food in the cabinet, he saw the pregnancy test and decided he'd better go take it. Suzaku smiled at Rolo "Love, I'll be back in a minute". 

Suzaku walked in the bathroom, after he had taken the pregnancy test. The results were not good considering the circumstances, the test said he was pregnant. Suzaku thought to himself, "It makes sense, morning sickness not being able to eat certain things. I can't make Rolo help me through the birthing process, he can't help me with that. I'll have to do it myself, but if I faint from blood loss, my kid and myself will die. Rolo will only have Lelouch and that's not what I want." Suzaku walked out and sat next to Rolo "Hey Love, do you want a sibling? We can't figure out what the baby's gender is like we did with your sister" Rolo face lit up with happiness "Papa, are you pregnant? Can i have a sister?" Suzaku couldn't help but be happy, Rolo was good at spreading happiness. Suzaku laughed "I don't know, you might get a brother." Rolo was still happy " I'm ok with whatever the baby chooses to be". Suzaku laughed "Me to". Rolo looked at Suzaku "What about dad though? The baby is dad's to?" Suzaku sighed "Well the baby will be like you, both of you won't see him." Rolo just nodded. Suzaku didn't want to admit this but he knew it would be hard without Lelouch, his first pregnancy on the honeymoon Lelouch was kind and helped a lot before the incident.


	10. The turning point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euphima decides to end her life. Nunnally opens up the secret about Suzaku to Cornelia and Lelouch. Lelouch wants to get Suzaku back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy chapter 11 coming soon. Do you think that Suzaku would go back to Lelouch or no? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Sucide and murder in this chapter.

Back at the Britannia empire, Lelouch was becoming more and more frantic "Where did he even go? I can't get over him, his pretty green eyes. He's nice smooth skin, that dam smile." Nunnally walked in his room "Hello dear brother, did you sleep any better tonight?" Lelouch sighed "I can't sleep without him and Rolo. I need them, why did they leave. They had no right to do that" Nunnally looked concerned "Well I bet it's hard for him to. You should make a broadcast asking him to come back, but once you do that you have to change. You can't hurt him anymore, if he comes back it isn't fair." Lelouch looked down "I wouldn't hurt him again, I learned my lesson. You never know what you have until it's gone, he's gone now unless i fix it. Will he be able to forgive me?" Nunnally smiled "I'm sure of it." Lelouch smiled as tears fell "I miss them, Rolo my first son and Suzaku my first husband. I was such a brat, I called Suzaku wife he probably didn't like that. I regret doing so much to him, i killed his father, i raped him, i killed his people and made him watch but through all of that he still smiled at me. He didn't get mad often, he is an angel. And well I'm not. He deserves better than me, wait that's wrong when he comes back I'll be what Suzaku and Rolo need." Nunnally hugged her brother "You realized it, I'm happy. Your changing for the better". Lelouch smiled "Yeah, I just wish I could see him again." Nunnally patted his back "Soon isn't soon enough. You'll be ok" the two looked at the window when they saw it slow motion.

Euphemia jumped from the roof of the house as she thought to herself, "I refuse to live in such a cruel world" Her body hit the concrete and her blood splattered upon the ground, guts stained the pavement. Nunnally and Lelouch ran outside, Nunnally's screams made Cornelia come running. Lelouch looked at Nunnally as he covered up her body, he pointed to the soldiers "Get her body off the ground. Clean it and the pavement. Make sure she gets a proper burial. This is not what I needed, I just lost another person. I need Rolo and Suzaku more than ever now." Cornelia clung to Gilbert as she cried "Oh god why Euphemia, why did she do this? You could have talked to me" Gilbert comforted her "Princess, I'm sorry but I must help clean the mess up" Cornelia looked angry "IT ISN'T JUST A MESS, IT IS MY SISTER'S LIFELESS BODY. IF THIS IS JUST A MESS TO YOU, I'M STARTING TO UNDERSTAND WHY SUZAKU LEFT! wait did you do something to him? Is that why he seemed off when you were around? I am your wife answer me!" Gilbert faked a hurt expression "My love, your sister's body isn't just a mess to. It hurts me dearly that she would be in this much pain to take her own life. For Suzaku I did nothing, I only tried to stop him from making that terrible mistake that day. It still haunts me deeply, if I had helped him then Rosalie would still be alive". Cornelia hugged him "It wasn't your fault, don't get worked up again." Cornelia walked inside with Nunnally, Nunnally looked at her "Dear Sister, I need to talk with you and Lelouch in private. It's about Suzaku and why he might have decided to leave." Lelouch and Cornelia sat down as Nunnally sat in front of them "Before I begin, you have to act natural around Gilbert. You can't act different ok?" Lelouch was eager "Ok, hurry up please" Cornelia was quiet as she thought to herself, "Gilbert what did you do." Nunnally began speaking " A few days into Suzaku being here Gilbert did something to him. Gilbert was mentally abusing him along with sexually. He told Suzaku that everything was his fault, Suzaku pleaded with me for no one to know. He didn't want Gilbert getting in trouble because of him, Gilbert pinned Suzaku down but Suzaku kept trying to get him off but Gilbert wouldn't get off. He made Suzaku beg him to stop then I walked in. Suzaku looked embarrassed, he didn't want to be touched at all. I didn't tell because he asked me not to, I'm betraying his trust right now by telling but you both have to know." Lelouch looked mad "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? I NEEDED TO KNOW! HE IS MY HUSBAND, GILBERT WILL PAY FOR THIS." Cornelia just sat still, she couldn't speak. She finally was able to collect her thoughts "Nunnally did Gilbert cause Suzaku that miscarriage? Do you know? He seemed distant when I asked him" Nunnally shook her head "I don't know. Suzaku wouldn't do that, Gilbert never liked Suzaku so I think he might have". Cornelia looked betrayed, her mind was growing with crazed thoughts. Lelouch started thinking, "Did Gilbert kill Rosalie? Did he frame Suzaku? I hurt Suzaku for no reason. I'll figure this out" 

Lelouch walked out of the room, he was searching for Gilbert. He was turning the corner when he heard Gilbert talking to another soldier, "This is great, I've gotten away with so much and the Emperor trust me completely. I'll tell him that Suzaku committed suicide and Rolo can't be found. That way I'll be rid of Suzaku for good, then when he's actually found I'll kill Suzaku and sell Rolo for sexual pleasure. No one suspects a thing after all, I know that you want to fuck that kid. I'll let you be first if you pay me." The soldier smiled "Fine, how much for the kid? When are you going to find them?" Gilbert laughed "I've already started searching and the price is 500 for a turn when I get him" the soldier paid Gilbert 500 "I expect my turn first" Gilbert nodded "Of course, when I get him. He's yours" lelouch couldn't believe what he just heard as he thought to himself, "Well, this is over." Lelouch walked out and pointed the gun at Gilbert "I heard your conversation and I know what you did to Rosalie" Gilbert tried to defend himself, "My Emperor, forgive me. I didn't mean to punch Suzaku in his stomach I fell on him causing the miscarriage." Lelouch shot Gilbert in the head "You liar". The soldiers cremated Gilbert's body nothing else was said that day. Cornelia was informed by Lelouch about everything, Cornelia put a hand on her stomach "I wish I had known that before I agreed to getting pregnant with his kid" Lelouch looked down "Well at least you get to keep yours, Suzaku didn't get to. I cummed in him a month ago he might be pregnant again, I'm not there for him like I should be. Rolo is a kid, he shouldn't have to watch Suzaku I should be the dad Rolo is expecting. The husband that Suzaku needs." Cornelia was quiet "They will come back". Lelouch nodded "I hope so".


	11. The chain of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku decides if he will take Lelouch back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy chapter 12 coming soon. I'm also in the country humans fandom and I'm thinking of writing a fic for them I already have the plot planned out however, I need help. I need someone from Australia, Russia, Canada, New Zealand, Germany, Poland and England if that's America's parent's (I'm from America so I know the correct dialogue but for the other places I'm unsure. I'm down to rp my plot if you'd wish to. No spots are taken currently. After this fic I'll be doing that one) if interested in taking a spot feel free to tell me😉.

Nunnally was sure Suzaku would take Lelouch back, after all it would make people stop looking for him and Rolo. Nunnally called Suzaku however, Rolo answered "Hello aunty, It's Rolo. Can you come here papa isn't feeling well. He said it's the pregnancy making him sick." Nunnally just stared at the window "Is he ok? Is he sick? Has he eaten anything? Can i bring Lelouch when i come?" Rolo missed Lelouch he had to give into that offer "Yes, bring dad please. I miss him so much" Nunnally smiled "Ok Rolo, just hang tight ok. We will be there soon" Rolo was obviously happy "Ok, I'll wait outside". Nunnally grabbed Lelouch's hand "Let's go we have to go now. Suzaku and Rolo want you with them" Lelouch got up and got in the car, he didn't ask anything he just got in the car. "Nunnally, how did you know? Are you talking to them behind my back? I don't care if you are. Thank you for looking out for them when I couldn't" she smiled "Don't mention it" The car was filled with excitement, they both wanted to see Suzaku and Rolo so bad. Rolo went back inside "Papa i called Nunnally, I asked her to bring dad. Please don't be mad." Suzaku looked at Rolo "Why would you do that? No nevermind it's ok, I'm happy he's coming. I actually missed him as crazy as it sounds, I've been with him for so long. It depends on if he's change, I'll know when i see him again". Rolo pulled out a chair "Thank you, i'm gonna go wait for dad to show up." Suzaku smiled "Ok love, just be careful outside". Nunnally finally made it, Lelouch saw Rolo and he ran out of the car once it stopped. He picked him up and spun him around, he hugged him close to his chest as he kissed his head "Rolo, my first son. My only son I missed you so much. I love you" Tears fell down his face, happiness was overtaking both of them. Rolo hugged onto Lelouch "Daddy, I missed you. I love you to, Can we come home if papa agrees?" Lelouch nodded "You can always come home." Nunnally ran inside the house as she hugged Suzaku "You are bigger now, two months along." Suzaku smiled "Yeah, two months. I was this far along last time. Is Lelouch with Rolo? Are they coming in?" Nunnally smiled "Yeah, they are coming. Suzaku please come home, Lelouch has changed so much." Suzaku looked in her eyes to show he was serious "It depends on him, and Rolo." 

Lelouch walked in the house, Rolo was basically dragging him into the room with Suzaku "Papa look Papa look! It's daddy!." Lelouch looked at Suzaku then at Nunnally "Please take Rolo out of here, I have to talk to him alone" Nunnally picked Rolo up "I missed you, can you show me the house" Rolo grabbed her hand as he smiled "Yeah, yeah let's go" He brought her in another room. Lelouch shut the door "Suzaku please forgive me. I've changed I'd never hit you, or kill your people. I'll never rape you again, I'll never call you wife again. That was disrespectful of me to do that. I realized that when it was too late, I didn't know what I had until you and Rolo left." Suzaku looked at him as he started crying "Lelouch we've been here before, we've been down this same road. You said you'd change, you said your different every time. I can't do anything with your simple words". Lelouch let his own tears fall "Suzaku, if i wasn't different, i would have hit you or dragged you out of here by force. I'd never even dream of that now. I want to be your husband, I want you to come back by choice not force. I want to be the father Rolo deserves, I see so much of you in him. He acts just like you, I want to be with you. I'm not going to force you, if you found someone else i won't stand in your way. I want what's best for Rolo and you, even if I'm not in the picture" Suzaku felt like for once his heart was falling for Lelouch "You mean that? You've never spoke like that before. I think I want to come home. Let's start over" Lelouch kissed Suzaku's hand "I want to start over. Will you be my husband again?" Suzaku smiled "I don't know but i will come home." Lelouch picked Suzaku up and carried him to the car as he smiled at Rolo "Let's go my darling, we are going home." Nunnally smiled "I'm happy, we're together again." Rolo wouldn't stop clinging to Lelouch, he needed this time again. Suzaku smiled as he watched Lelouch and Rolo laugh, he thought to himself, "Everything can be forgiven, it's just a choice if I do or not. It will take awhile but I'll forgive you for the sake of us and our children". 

They arrived at the house, it was huge just like Suzaku remembered. Rolo ran inside as he greeted the maids they smiled "Master Rolo, Welcome home. Is your parent's back?" Rolo smiled "Yeah, dad is carrying papa in." The maids opened the door for Lelouch then they carried everything back inside. Lelouch put Suzaku on the bed as he kissed his forehead "Do you need anything? Want anything? Are you hungry? Do you want alone time? I can move my stuff out of this room if you'd like." Suzaku laughed "I've been alone long enough, this pregnancy is making my emotions go wild. I want the Japanese to be known as Japan again not 11s" Lelouch smiled "Of course, I'll do that at once." Lelouch went live and he declared that peace was now everyone's first priority, Suzaku smiled as he watched the broadcast the people looked so happy. Lelouch walked back in "Can I do anything else for you? My love." Suzaku patted a spot in the bed "Lay with me" Lelouch got in bed, he began cuddling Suzaku keeping him close to his chest. Suzaku began speaking "It was hard without you, everything was. I'm so used to being with you, I missed you some days. I hated everything you did but I kept thinking of the good times. You seem changed now?" Lelouch felt extremely bad about what he did "Suzaku I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for hitting you, never again will I do that. I'll never disrespect you again, I love you." Suzaku smiled "That's good to hear. Do you think the baby is a boy? I know Rolo wants a sister." Lelouch smiled "I'll be happy no matter the gender if the baby is healthy" Suzaku kissed him "Me to. I want a boy however, I do want Rolo to get a sister". Rolo walked in holding Arthur "Is adult time over? Can I come in? I bought a movie" Lelouch laughed as he picked Rolo up and ran around the room with him, Rolo laughed "Higher, higher" Lelouch looked at him as he smiled "Your as high as I can reach" Suzaku covered hide eyes "Lelouch please don't drop our son, don't hold him up so high please he'll fall" Lelouch sighed "Alright, Alright" he put Rolo on the bed and started the movie. Rolo laid in between his parents and Lelouch put his hand on Suzaku's stomach, Suzaku smiled as he put his hand on Lelouch's. The baby started moving and they all smiled.


	12. The first months back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku and Lelouch share intimate moments. They find out the gender of the baby. Family fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene not rape in this chapter 😀 please enjoy. Next chapter coming soon.

Suzaku was now five months along in the pregnancy, Rolo and Lelouch never left his side. Rolo smiled "When's the baby coming?" Both his parents laughed "Soon" Rolo nodded "Ok, I'll wait" Suzaku picked Rolo up and placed him outside the door "I hear Nunnally calling you and besides I want alone time with your dad" Rolo nodded and ran towards Nunnally's room. Suzaku locked the door as he stripped out of his clothes "Lelouch we've never made love before it's only ever been rape, i'd like to change that" Lelouch got a boner "Yeah, I'd like to change that to" Lelouch stripped out of his clothes, he began kissing Suzaku, thier tongues battling for dominance. Lelouch pinned Suzaku on the bed and began leaving hickeys on his neck, Suzaku laughed "That tickles" Lelouch smiled as he continued. Eventually they began the make out session again, after awhile Suzaku began feeling desperate for something else. He got on top of Lelouch and began kissing down his body, he locked eyes with him as he began sucking his dick. Lelouch was pulling Suzaku's hair "Y-Your m-m-mouth is really good. Holy fuck" Suzaku began deep throating as his head bobbed as he took more of Lelouch's dick in his mouth. Suzaku was using his tongue on Lelouch's dick and his hands played with his balls, Lelouch was close to cumming "Suzaku I-I-I'm going to c-cum" Suzaku winked at him, cum slid down Suzaku's throat and he swallowed it all as he kept eye contact with his husband. Suzaku smiled "Now that your dick is wet, I want the next part" Lelouch blushed "I want the next part also" Lelouch had Suzaku got on his knees and hands, then Lelouch got behind him making sure to have a grip on his hips. Suzaku looked at Lelouch "Hurry up, I want you now." He had a needy whimper in his tone that drove Lelouch crazy, he began sliding into Suzaku. Suzaku bit his lip to keep any sound of pain from leaving his mouth, he knew it would hurt at first. Lelouch gave Suzaku time to get used to it before he started moving. Suzaku smiled "Why aren't you moving? Do I have to do it? I'll be a power bottom if you'd like?" Lelouch laughed as he got on his back "Ok amaze me" Suzaku got on top of him and went down on Lelouch's dick. Lelouch was surprised "I didn't expect you to just go right into this, you were supposed to go slow for your sake. You're going to get hurt" Suzaku kissed him "Shut up for once ok" Lelouch nodded and let Suzaku take control. Suzaku was really good at riding he made sure to keep hitting his gspot. Lelouch was moaning Suzaku's name and Suzaku moaned Lelouch. The room was filled with pleasure filled moans and screams, Suzaku cummed and Lelouch licked it making Suzaku blush Lelouch cummed not long after Suzaku did. 

Lelouch picked Suzaku up "Let's go, we need to shower." Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch's neck as he got carried bridal style to the bathroom. Lelouch was gentle with Suzaku as he cleaned him up, Suzaku was sure he was falling for Lelouch or his pregnancy hormones were messing with him but most likely he was gaining feelings. Lelouch dried Suzaku off and brought him back to the bed, he cuddled up with him as he made the maids bring in food that Suzaku liked. Lelouch kissed Suzaku "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? If I haven't you need to know I think about it a lot" Suzaku blushed as he laughed "Keep your honey words to yourself" Lelouch laughed with him "If I did, I would for sure explode. I have a lot to say." Rolo walked in the room as he smiled, he loved seeing his parents get along. "Papa, dad, can I join? I have a movie" Lelouch made space for Rolo "Alright, come on midget" Rolo smiled and climbed on the bed. The maids left and the family watched the movie as they snacked. Rolo smiled "When the baby comes can the baby watch the movie with us? I'll let the baby pick." Suzaku ruffled his hair "The baby and you can join any time you want to" The family laid in each others embrace, Suzaku looked at Lelouch "We should plan an appointment to find out the baby's gender" Lelouch nodded "How about tomorrow?" Rolo smiled "Papa say yes please, I wanna know." Suzaku laughed "Tomorrow is perfect." 

The next day Lelouch called a doctor to come so they could find out the gender. Rolo held Lelouch's hand as they let the doctor in "I want a girl" Lelouch laughed "I know Rolo, I hope we get a girl for you. Suzaku just wants a healthy baby, that's the most important thing" Rolo smiled "Yeah that's right". The doctor smiled "I'm happy to serve you my emperor's and prince Rolo" She bowed to them then began setting up her equipment. She smiled at Suzaku "Well this gel may seem cold, I'm sorry about that" He laughed "It's no problem at all" Rolo watched in curiosity. She smiled at him "Prince Rolo, do you want to help me? I'll let you take the pictures. You just click the button when I say so ok?" Rolo looked at Suzaku and Lelouch "Can I help?" Lelouch smiled "Go ahead" Rolo walked over to her and began taking the pictures for her. She smiled "Wow, Rolo your very good at this. Your picture taking skills are amazing." Rolo smiled, she laughed as she pointed at the screen "Look Rolo, your getting a brother" Rolo looked at the screen "Is he ok? Is he healthy?" Lelouch smiled he did want a boy. The doctor packed up her stuff after she finished "Thank you for choosing me for this job, I know it that it's very important" She smiled and left the house. Suzaku looked at Rolo, "So are you happy that your getting a brother? I know you wanted a sister, I'm sorry your not getting one" Rolo hugged Suzaku "No, I'm happy. I don't care that he's a boy, I just want him to be healthy. I'll love him regardless, me and him will be the best of friends" Suzaku smiled "Yeah, you'll be the best of friends". Rolo kissed Suzaku's stomach "Hello Cyril, my dear brother. I love you, I hope to meet you soon. I'll let you pick the movies and what we do next everyday. I'll be your best friend, I promise" Lelouch picked Rolo up and kissed Suzaku's forehead "I'm happy that we're together again", Suzaku smiled "Me to".


	13. Family tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornelia speaks about her pregnancy and Rolo is excited for a cousin. Family bonding. Cyril is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all probably were wondering where Cornelia went, well here she is😀. Chapter 14 coming soon. I'm sorry for not posting recently I'm sick with the stomach bug 😫😫. (Ok I'm back chapter 14 will be posted on September 17th this week I promise. Are y'all still interested or did I wait to long?)

Corneilla walked in the garden area, she smiled upon seeing Rolo planting new flowers with Suzaku and Lelouch's help. She began thinking to herself, "Maybe if Gilbert was still alive, we could do family things like this. I wish I had known about what he did before I agreed to this pregnancy" Her smile faded into a vacant expression. Rolo saw her and began smiling as he waved "Aunty come here, you can plant to. Look at this flower it matches your hair. Can you join us?" She smiled as she walked over to them. She thought to herself "Something about Rolo makes him an easy mood fixer. He is truly a blessing, I'm happy to call him my nephew." Rolo hugged her "Here look you can plant this one ok?" She took the flower and began planting it "Rolo, did you know that this flower is called Cupid's Arrow Orchid." Rolo looked at her in amazement "Really? I didn't know that!. Can I tell papa?" She laughed "Go ahead" Rolo ran over to Suzaku and Lelouch "PAPA! DAD! GUESS WHAT I KNOW WHAT THAT FLOWERS CALLED!" Suzaku laughed "Ok ok, calm down no need to yell." Rolo laughed "I'm sorry, I'm just excited. I won't next time" Lelouch ruffled Rolo's hair "Ok so what's the flower called?" Rolo pointed to the flower Cornelia was planting "It's called a Cupid's Arrow Orchid " Suzaku picked Rolo up "You're so smart, I didn't know that. Why don't you go plant some more? You've done an amazing job." Rolo booped Suzaku's nose as he laughed "Ok can I get down now?' Suzaku smiled as he put Rolo down. Rolo ran away back to Cornelia "I love you Papa and Dad." Lelouch smiled "WE LOVE YOU TO." Rolo laughed "Dad no need to yell I can hear you". Suzaku hugged Lelouch "We did a good job with him" Lelouch nodded "Agreed". Once they all planted enough they sat down, Cornelia smiled at Rolo "So Rolo, do you want a cousin?" Rolo nodded "I do, I do, I do." The excitement was clear in his tone "Aunty can my cousin be a girl? I want to do her hair and paint her nails. Or just make her happy." Cornelia laughed "Yes, she's a girl". Rolo was excited "Dad, did you hear that? I get a brother and a cousin." Suzaku looked at Cornelia. "Congratulations, how far along are you? I'm nine months currently." She smiled "I'm only four months along". Rolo looked happy but he seemed disappointed. "I have to wait again?" He pushed his disappointment aside not wanting to upset anyone "its ok, they can take as long as they need. Its ok." He smiled however Rolo's smile was highly contagious so all of them ended up grinning. 

As they sat outside talking Suzaku began feeling pains, Lelouch stood up quickly as he now stood by Suzaku's side "Are you ok my love? Do you need anything? Is the baby ok? Do you need something?" Suzaku looked up at him "M-my water just broke. The baby is coming." Cornelia stood up as she picked up Rolo "I'll take him with me to get help. Lelouch stay with Suzaku." Lelouch nodded "I understand, I wouldn't leave him for the world". Cornelia ran into the mansion "GUARDS THE BABY IS COMING. GET THE MEDICAL TEAM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. HURRY SUZAKU'S WATER BROKE, THEY ARE IN THE GARDEN CENTER." Her voice echoed throughout the mansion then all of the guards began preparing. The medical team was brought in, they set up in the master's bedroom, Lelouch carried Suzaku into the bedroom as he kissed his head "You'll do perfect. I'll be by your side every step of the way. I won't leave." Lelouch placed Suzaku down on the bed as he held onto his hand, the doctors began removing Suzaku's clothes for the delivery. The team began painkillers in an I.V to numb the pain. Suzaku wasn't in much pain at the start of the delivery however, as hours fell into it the contractions became worse. Many hours had passed and Suzaku was screaming with pain as the doctors commanded him to keep pushing "A couple more pushes my emperor, he is almost out", Lelouch smiled as he encouraged Suzaku "See love your doing so good. Good job I'm so proud of you, I love you so much." Suzaku smiled the best that he could Lelouch's encouragement helped him A lot. Many more hours had passed then they're son Cyril was born into the world, Lelouch smiled "Suzaku, you did it. It's ok to relax now you deserve it. Do you need anything?" Suzaku cried tears of bliss upon hearing Cyril cry for the first time as he smiled at his husband "I don't need anything, I have everything I'd ever need. I have a caring husband, two beautiful sons. I couldn't ask for more however I would like it if you'd join me in bed". Lelouch looked unsure "I'm not sure, I don't want to hurt you by moving the bed, your body is sore." Suzaku just grabbed Lelouch's arm "I'll be ok, come on already." Lelouch got in bed with the love of his life as he began cuddling him "I love you." Suzaku smiled as he drifted off to sleep. 

The doctors cleaned Cyril up then brought him to Lelouch, They gave the newborn to his father. Lelouch let tears of pure bliss fall as he held one of his son for the first time. "Suzaku, our son is beautiful. We have two of the most prettiest kids." Cyril had Suzaku's tan skin with his green eyes, he has Lelouch's black hair. Cyril had lots of hair that resembled Suzaku's hair style, Suzaku woke up hours later to see Lelouch holding Cyril up to his chest as he smiled. Suzaku looked up at him "Goodmorning, may I see him?" Lelouch gave Suzaku Cyril "I'll go get Rolo, I'm sure he'd like to see his brother" Suzaku smiled, "Yes, he'll be so happy. I miss him it's been hours since I've seen him." Lelouch walked out "I'll be back my love." He smiled as he saw Cornelia singing to Rolo as she rocked him back and forth in a rocking chair, "Am I interrupting something?, dear sister" Rolo ran off her lap and started hugging onto Lelouch's legs "Is papa ok? Is Cyril ok? It took a long time. I got worried" Cornelia stood up and walked over "Rolo was crying because he thought something happened. So he's kind of emotional right now" Lelouch picked up Rolo as he rubbed his back, "I'm sorry bud, nothing's wrong. Everything went more than ok, Papa and Cyril are ok. You didn't have to cry" Rolo put his head on Lelouch's shoulder "O-ok, I won't cry no more." Cornelia walked in the room with her brother and nephew "How are you feeling Suzaku?" He smiled "I'm better now. Just tired is all" She laughed "I don't understand that yet." Rolo looked at Cyril as his eyes widened "Papa, he's beautiful. I love him. Hello dear brother, I'm Rolo. I'm your bigger brother, when you get older me and you are going to have so much fun. We can play tag or just whatever you want to do." Suzaku smiled as he patted a spot on the bed "Come here Rolo." Rolo climbed on the bed and sat next to Suzaku, he was extremely careful being near Cyril. Suzaku put Cyril in Rolo's arms after explaining how to hold him, Rolo smiled ear to ear as Cyril laughed and reached his hands near him. Rolo spent hours holding him and making funny faces at him, Cornelia sat next to him "Can I hold him Rolo? I'll be easy" Rolo let Cornelia hold him. The family stayed in the room for the rest of the night just talking with each other even Nunnally joined them when she found out Cyril was born.


	14. Everything was ok this morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids play in the garden. Cornelia's daughter is introduced. Cyril makes Rolo and Rosalie sneak out with him. Something happens to the kids on the journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for a while on this fic but I promised a new chapter so it is. Chapter 15 coming soon 😀. (Sorry for the angst by the way. 😂)

Cyril was now six and rolo was now eleven, Cornelia had given birth years ago so she had a three year old daughter named Rosalie. Rolo sat in his room coloring when Cyril walked in holding Rosalie's hand "Big brother, let's go in the garden and play. Rosalie got permission from aunt Cornelia already." Rolo smiled as he got up "What did papa and dad say? You know they don't like us just wandering off." Cyril smiled "I already asked they said ok. Let's go." They raced outside together so they could start the game of hide and seek. Cyril ran off behind the tall sunflowers so he could hide and Rosaile hid under the table because she is small enough to not be seen. Rolo finished counting "Ready or not, here I come." He began walking all through the garden he saw the plants moving so he walked near it "Hmm, I wonder if Rosalie is in there." He was about to walk into the sunflowers when Cyril jumped out at him laughing "Did i scare you big brother?" Rolo looked at him as he laughed "Yeah you did, good job Cyril." Cyril smiled feeling accomplishment, "Did you find rose yet?" Rolo nodded "I haven't yet, but I did hear giggling so I'm sure she is this way." They found her and she crawled out from under the table "You found me last I win." Cornelia smiled as she watched the kids play from the window "Suzaku, you and my brother did a good job raising your children. Both of the boys are so sweet and kind, they get along with Rosalie so well." Suzaku smiled "Your daughter Rosalie is a good kid. She's kind also, i'm happy that the kids get along so well." Lelouch joined them in the kitchen "Goodmorning love, Goodmorning Cornelia. Are the children still outside, I have a feeling they are I hear laughing." Cornelia nodded "Yeah they are on the fifth game of hide and seek. Rolo has gotten really good at seeking. I wish they could stay kids forever." Suzaku sighed "I know, I was looking at Rolo the other day and I was so proud, he has grown into a fine gentleman. I wish he would stop growing up I want him to stay my baby." Lelouch laughed "We can't stop his ageing but he'll always be our baby." Suzaku nodded 'That's true, they both will." Cornelia smiled "Now that the kids are busy, how about we have adult time, we can finally watch those horror movies without interruption." The adults agreed and walked into the theater room as they shut the door. 

Cyril was finding a hiding place when he saw a hole leading out of the garden center and into the world, "Rolo, Rose come here for a minute. It's important." Rolo came rushing over with Rosalie in his arms "What's the problem? Are you ok?" Cyril laughed "You get so worried easily, I'm ok really but look at this." He pulled back the bushes exposing the hole "We should go explore without guards or papa and dad. It'll be so fun we have our allowance we can do what we want. Just us, lets go." Rolo grabbed onto his arm "We aren't that just isn't safe. Cyril I'm not old enough to protect you or Rose if anything were to happy. So let's just stay here ok? Please?" Cyril bit his hand making him let go and he ran into the hole once outside he ran to enjoy the world, Rolo got into the hole to with Rosalie on his back "Its ok rose, don't be scared. We will find Cyril and bring him back home. I'll take the blame if we get in trouble." She smiled "Ok." Cyril was exploring the city when Rolo ran up beside him "Cyril, you've explored enough let's go home now." Cyril sighed "Fine but if we do you aren't a good brother any more because you won't let me explore the world." Rolo bit his lip then sighed "O-ok, I guess we can explore for a bit longer. Are you ok with that rose?" She smiled "Yeah I'd like that." Cyril held Rolo's hand as they explored different parts of the place. 

It was starting to get dark and the streets were empty only the street lights were the only way of sight, Rolo pulled Cyril closer to him when he heard footsteps behind them, he was scared but he didn't show it for the younger kids with him. Rosalie hugged onto Rolo tighter "Cousin, there is a man behind us. He's walking quickly towards us I'm scared." Rolo looked behind himself and he saw the man gave him a creepy smile as he started running towards them, he picked up the kids as he began running, Cyril and Rosalie cried on Rolo's chest out of fear. Rolo fell when something heavy was suddenly forced on him, he turned his head to see the man on top of him holding a knife "So how old are you? Why are you out here alone boy? Don't you know it's dangerous at night." The man grabbed Rolo up by his hair "I see you have little ones with you. I haven't had kids in a long time, you see the fun part is using them and then ending their life since i have three of you, it'll be better for me." Rolo looked at his family members that he held close to his chest "Sir, if you let them go then I won't fight you. I'll let you do what you want but please don't hurt them. I'll die for them if you'd only let me." The man smiled with a perverted grin "If I let them go, then you'll stay with me and be mine. Do you agree?" Rolo nodded as he let go of the two of them "Go on Cyril take Rose and go. I'll be ok, I'll be home soon." Cyril hugged onto him as he cried "You won't, your lying. You won't be home and it's my fault." Rolo just hugged him back quickly then let go "Go now please, just let me be a good big brother. From the moment you and her were born I knew I'd risk myself for you both because i love you both. Tell papa, dad, and aunt Cornelia I'm sorry for not coming home tonight. I love you Rose, I love you Cyril. Now go." Cyril picked Rosalie up as he ran home with tears streaming down his face, The man picked up Rolo by his hair and took him in the car "Your never going home. They'll never find you, I'm taking us far away." Cyril made it home with Rosalie in his arms, the soldiers grabbed them both as they began speaking to the other soldiers "I have Cyril and Rosalie. No sign of Rolo, tell the emperor's and Cornelia." Lelouch ran outside with Suzaku and Cornelia following him, they hugged the children "Where is Rolo? Why did you sneak out?" Lelouch was getting extremely worried "Answer me. You can't just leave none of you can. Where is Rolo." Cyril began speaking through his sobs "Papa, dad. Rolo tried to tell me we shouldn't leave the house. He said we should stay here but i didn't listen so on our way home a man followed us. He said he was going to use us then kill us but Rolo said he would go with him if he let us go home. Rolo said he was sorry that he won't be home tonight. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left." The adults began crying with the kids as they sent guards to find Rolo, Suzaku walked into his room alone he didn't want the kids seeing him having a breakdown, "Just today Everything was good, why is everything going wrong? Every good thing gets taken away. Rolo please be alive when the soldiers find you. Please let them find you." Lelouch walked in and wrapped his arms around Suzaku as he patted his back, "I know, I know. Just let it out I'm hurting to but it'll be ok. We'll find Rolo alive I'm sure of it. He'll be ok." Suzaku was sobbing onto Lelouch's chest "What if we find him dead, you can't just say everything is ok when it's not. It'll never be ok until he's home." Lelouch was quiet as he let his own silent tears fall down his face, "I shouldn't be crying, i have a family to support. Why am I showing weakness now of all times. Why did this happen." In the other room Cornelia stayed with the kids, she and Nunnaly sang them a lullaby but once They were asleep Nunnally and Cornelia broke down. No one knew what they would do without Rolo, but it had been a week now and no sign of Rolo. No one dared to go in his room because they all couldn't handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think Rolo is dead or not? I'd love to know 😀.


End file.
